dreamkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Neo Theta
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Dreamkeepers Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences.So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Anything Relevant Hey! :) Me and a bunch of people from the forums have been planning to put up a wikia. But since you already started we figure'd it'd be better to build off of this one. Glad to hear you liked the prelude series enough to do a wikia, the graphic novel series is even better. Zagura 16:15, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Noted, there are certain changes I am unable to make as I am not an admin, is it possible that you can change that or is the admin status only limited to the creator of a wikia? Zagura 17:07, February 21, 2011 (UTC) --Uberursa 17:56, February 21, 2011 (UTC) 'Ello! As you probably already know, we are from the Dramkeeper forums I would encourage you come come on over and introduce yourself, since we seem to be discussing the fate of the wiki over there in this thread for the time being anyway. Looking forward to working with you. I had the first graphic novel ordered a week ago. I actually created this Wiki because of the graphic novel saga, despite not having actually read it yet. Would you mind telling me precisely what you are unable to edit without being an admin, so I can do something about it (if anything)? And to the users from the forums, I'll think about it. --Should not have broken that mirror 22:57, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Well I was going to change arround the CSS styles of the site, make the background more appealing... get a logo up... etc. If you dont mind. n_n I wouldnt mind being an admin. Though Im not sure if more than one person can be an admin? Or is it a one person only kind of thing? Zagura 03:52, February 22, 2011 (UTC) More than one user can be an Admin, and adminship is required to edit CSS. The position is yours. --Should not have broken that mirror 07:07, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi there! This is TheFlamingKuillox. Sorry I didn't get back to you earlier. I've had a lot to take care of. You've already seen my user name, so I'll introduce myself as, Twi, one of David's personal friends and member of the "association of seven," currently devoting to making the animated ad for adult swim a reality. I'm one of those "super cabinets" of dreamkeepers lore, so I'll be sure to go in and add/correct information a lot, as time goes on. At the moment though, it occurs to me that the wiki could use one of those trademark dreamkeepers artistic overhauls!! I can provide said sparkle blast, but I'll need access to the theme editor 8D I'm not sure if you've come to the official Forum board yet, but we're currently planning stuff out as far as organizing this site. We'd love to hear your input ^_^ TheFlamingKuillox 03:03, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Weeks? Mine arrived in two weeks time, if you haven't recieved it yet I'd recomend sending an email to David. Besure to put how you haven't recieved your order in the subject. Zagura 18:51, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Yep! Glad to hear you finally got your copies, apparently it was something to do with the printer and some glue or something. :) I was wondering how active a role do you plan to play in the wikia process? If possible i was wondering if you could add me as a full admin, so i can set up other admins and etc during some cases when you are not available. Also we have a community recruitment page up at http://dreamkeepers.forums-free.com/viewtopic.php?f=19&t=782 in case you are interested. Source codes and some resources have been compiled as well. Zagura 23:21, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I have granted you bureaucrat rights as requested. Ever since you users from the forums showed up, I found myself obsolete in handling this Wiki. I'm not sure when or if I will edit this Wiki again, but it won't be until I know enough about the subject. I only got the first graphic novel, under the assumption that it would be longer than three chapters. So I ended up starting something that, as I found out pretty quickly, I can't finish. The only logical choice is to leave it in the charge of users who know what they're doing. This account is now closed. --Should not have broken that mirror 08:20, March 10, 2011 (UTC)